A number of inventions have utilized incandescent bulbs in a variety of arrangements to light a beverage glass. These include U.S. Patents: Cahill U.S. Pat. No. 919,691; Stein U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,337; Moore U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,181; Simpson U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,866; Rudolph U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,344; Douglas U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,386; Runge U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,928; and Ditto et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,113. Stott U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,113 in addition to the incandescent illumination also provides a double walled bowl with a bundle of optical fibers which extend through the stem into the chamber between the walls to the incandescent bulb. These fibers only conduct light between the double walls of the bowl. These fibers are unrestrained within the double walls and therefore can only provide a generally random pattern because of their unrestrained free ends rather than a specific pattern.